Unlikely pair
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: This takes place when Kelso went to California with Donna. Its basically my version of how Jackie and Hyde got together so its gonna be Hyde/Jackie Eric/Donna.
1. Prologue:Gone

**A/n:** _So, I wrote this story about four or five years ago and recently rediscovered it , since it was such awhile I ago I don't remember why I removed it from the site,but I've decided to repost it, its already written so updates will be pretty fast probably one or two updates a week, I'm posting just the first chapter, and if I get any interest I will post another chapter Saturday or Sunday._

**Summary : **T_his takes place when Kelso went to California with Donna. Its basically my version of how Jackie and Hyde got together so its gonna be Hyde/Jackie Eric/Donna._

**Prologue :**_ Gone_

" Has anyone seen Michael? " Jackie said as she burst into Eric's basement.

"Probably hiding from you. " Hyde said with a snicker.

"Very funny Hyde, but really where's Michael, were supposed to be making wedding arrangements." Jackie said .

" You're kidding right? There's no way you could get Kelso to marry you ." Hyde said not believing what he just heard Jackie said.

" Shut up Hyde! " Jackie said angrily ,she then stormed out of the foreman basement in search of Kelso.

As she walked up the outside stairs ,she bumped into fez walking down the steps with chocolate in his hand. She thought maybe he might know where Kelso was so she decided to ask him about the whereabouts of her missing fiancee.

" Have you seen Michael ?" She asked fez .

" Why would you want cake ,when you can have ice cream? " Fez answered in his thick unknown accent.

"No fez, I'm not hungry I'm looking for Michael " she said frustrated and continued on her search for kelso,deciding to go to his house to see if he was there.

* * *

" I'm sorry Donna but I wont be your second choice. " Eric said.

Donna had finally realized that Kacey kelso was a jerk. Which is what Eric was trying to tell her all along, but she thought it to be she was saying she wanted him back ,and he was rejecting her.

"What are you saying Eric, I know I was wrong before, but I want you back." She said with tears falling form her eyes.

" I can't accept that you changed your mind , just because kacey broke up with you. " Eric said stubbornly.

"It's not like that, I want to be _with _you, can't you believe that? " she said now sobbing . he shook his head no, and watched her turn away leaving his room.

_" What am I gonna do ive lost Eric forever"_ Donna said in her head. She thought he was going to take her back but he rejected her.

_" I know what I'll do ,I'll go to California to see my mom "_ She said in her head .

She quickly went home packed up a sack of clothes and carefully slipped out of the house ,at the same time kelso was in his van thinking up a way

of getting out of marrying Jackie. He decided to drive around, that's when he saw Donna walking along the road with a gym bag gull of clothes trying to hitch a ride to California.

"Where are you going? "He asked curious.

" Trying to get away from here." she said holding back her tears

"Hey I could ..uh.. drive you there. " Kelso said. Donna looked at Kelso, he seemed that he was anxious to get away as much as she was.

"Why are you so nervous ,and why do you want to do me a favor ?" Donna asked suspicious about his motives.

he got frustrated trying to figure out a way to answer donna's question but he was too stupid to come up with a lie so he

just told her the truth

"oh alright I'm trying to get away form Jackie because she wants to get married but I don't " Kelso said . donna shook her head.

"That's wrong man but I do need a ride so I guess we can both go to California. "Donna said.

She then she hoped into Kelso's van and they drove away toward sunny California .

* * *

"Donna look I'm sorry I was being so stupid but I love you" Eric said standing outside of her bedroom door.

After Eric had rejected Donna, he realized how stupid he had been Donna had come back to him and he had rejected her. He went right over to her house when he realized his mistake, he had been calling her name,but didn't get an answer ,so he climbed up the stairs walking over to her room.

"Donna , please don't ignore me, I was a total jackass ,I realize it now ,and I love you, please let me in." He pleaded as he knocked on the door.

"Donna I'm coming in. "He said after not getting an answer.

He twisted the nob of the door and it clicked open, he was surprised that it wasn't locked and went inside ,but found that Donna wasn't in there. He looked around her room, for any inclination of where she went, but found none. He sat down on her bed , deciding to wait for her when he spotted a piece of paper with Donna's handwriting on her bed.

"what's this ?" he said picking up the paper and reading it in his head.

**_Dear, Eric  
_**

**_ I couldn't take it anymore, first my mom left, and now my dads acting like she was never here ,because he's with Joanne, and now without you there's_**

**_nothing left for me here in Point place. I'm going to California where my mom is goodbye Eric_**

**_-Donna _**

"no..." Eric said gasping as he finished reading the letter.

"Why was I so stupid ,I've got to go after her." he said as he ran out of her house and over to his own.

"where are you going Eric? "Red said as he saw Eric in his car .

" I did something really stupid, and Donna left for California, I have to go after her! "He said struggling with his keys.

"Eric get out of that car! "red said in a stern tone. Eric just ignored his father.

" Dad you don't understand, I love her and I have to go after her. " Eric said almost pleadingly.

"You are not going anywhere with that car ,maybe Donna doesn't want to be brought back, let her come back when she's ready quit being a dumb ass and get out of the car! "Red yelled.

" Eric honey your fathers right she'll come back when she's ready. " Kitty said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Eric gave up and ran to his room ,laid on his bed his thoughts on Donna . He hoped she would come back soon or at least call him.

* * *

Jackie had been all over town and had, had no success in finding kelso, and his van was also missing. She gave up and decided to check the basement again, she walked in, Hyde and Fez were in their usually spots and Eric was sulking in the basement,she wondered why.

"What's the matter Eric, red ground y... " Jackie began to say but,stopped when she noticed pure sadness in his eyes.

"Oh my god Eric, who died! " Jackie asked jumping to the worse conclusion.

"No one died you idiot, Donna left to go to California and she didn't say she was coming back all she left was a note." Hyde said after laughing at Jackie.

"Why'd she do that? " Jackie said looking puzzled.

"Because foreman here rejected her. " Hyde said nonchalantly. Jackie glanced back at Eric no longer sorry for him.

"You did what!" Jackie said angry, Donna and her had their differences ,but somewhere over the years they'd become best friends of sorts.

"She wanted to get back together and you rejected her I don't know what she sees in you how could you do that!" Jackie said going to Donna's defence .

Eric was getting angry that Jackie had stated the obvious but she continued to blabber ,about how dumb Eric was.

"Enough ,just shut up Jackie I know I was stupid to let her go, I love her and your not making things better what are you even doing in here? "Eric said.

Jackie was shocked at Eric's tone. She'd never seen him so upset.

"Sorry, but ,speaking of why I'm here, have you guys seen Michael he's not at home and his van's gone and his parents and Kacey haven't seen him." Jackie said worried.

" Haven't seen him." Eric said.

"Me either." Fez said taking his attention of his candy for a second to answer Jackie's question.

" Me either , he probably ran away since you wanna marry him " Hyde said laughing .

" He wouldn't do that would he? " Jackie said timidly.

" Come on Jackie where talking about kelso here." Hyde said thinking back to all the stupid things Kelso had done in the thought about for awhile.

" That bastard how could he! " She said as she stormed out of the foreman basement .

When she got home she started to cry. She couldn't believe how naive she'd been, he'd lied about cheating on her not once ,but twice,why would he actually commit to marrying her, when he couldn't even stay faithful." She decided right then and there that she was done with men, all they ever did was lie scheme and cheat, but little did she know her swearing of men wouldn't last long ,she would find someone who would treat her better and that person was someone who would least likely fall for her, and her for him, Steven Hyde.

* * *

**A/n:** _So what do you think, a review/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, thanks for reading._

_**-Pessi .Rom**  
_


	2. Kiss

**A/n:** _Here's the first chapter, my weekend is going to be pretty busy, which is why I'm posting this today instead of tomorrow, I hope you like this chapter, also I've gone back and edited the prologue, when I was working on editing it the first time I was also taking a break from writing a paper, and writing fanfiction is somewhat stress relieving, since I had to get back to my paper I didn't give as much of a thorough__ look over/edit__ the chapter as a normally do,anywho enjoy the new chapter ._

_**Thanks to:**_ _HarrissBoBarriss and nuttzZ1 for reviewing the prologue and also for pointing out the grammatical mistakes, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter One : **_Kiss  
_

It was six a clock and everyone was in the basement ,minus Donna and Kelso. Eric was moping about Donna, Fez was moping about still being a sat there revolted by their display of emotions,that's when Jackie walked in.

" Hi guys, what's up? " Jackie said all chirpy as if yesterday had never happened.

" Why are you so happy did you find another guy to boss around? " Hyde said laughing

"No. Cant a girl be in a good mood?" Jackie said still all chirpy and smiling."

"No." The guys all replied.

" Why not? " Jackie said clearly irritated

" Because Kelso left you and you should be in tears, like foreman here, not all smiley and happy " Hyde said nonchalantly.

"Hey! I wasn't crying, I had something in my eye." Eric said snapping at Hyde.

"Well I am happy, and I didn't come here to let you guys dampen my good mood, so I'm leaving ""Jackie said clearly then left the basement.

"What's with her? "Hyde and fez were too caught up in there sorrows to notice Hyde's comment. Hyde was getting bored sitting there with the two sorrowful guys.

" You two should be more like Jackie, she's acting like yesterday didn't happen, instead of moping around, go do something. Fez ,so what you're a virgin, go out there and lose your virginity already your not helping by moping. "Hyde said trying to get his friends to snap out of it,before they dragged him down too.

Fez snapped out of his gloomy state of mind and walked out of the basement. Hyde was glad to get rid of him.

" One down, one to go. " He said quietly to all he had to do was get Eric out of the basement, but that probably wouldn't happen, so Hyde left instead, driving over to Leo's.

" Hey Leo, can I borrow some _sugar_ to make special brownies?" Hyde asked.

" Ive got something better. " Leo said clearly high as he gave Hyde a bag of green. He then drove back home, Jackie and Fez had returned to the basement, they rolled up and sat around the table.

_Hyde: Dude I don't know why you're tripping about Donna just chill, there's plenty of other fish out there.  
_

_Eric: I was so stupid and I wanted to go after her but red stopped me what if red was really the color red_

_Fez: Guess who's not a virgin._

_Jackie: Fez shut up!_

_Fez: You know you want more of Fez._

_Hyde: Dude you had sex with Jackie!_

_Eric: How could you do that to Kelso?_

_Jackie: Who cares about Kelso and I didn't sleep with Fez, he paid me to say I did and I cant take it anymore, it's too gross._

_Fez: Jackie why do you say such lies?_

_Jackie: Come on Fez, they know I wouldn't sleep with you._

_Fez: You have insulted me, good day!_

_Jackie: Fez!_

_Hyde: Dude!_

_Eric: Fez!_

_Fez: I said good day!_

Then Fez exited the room and the others started laughing since they were so high. Eric left a few minutes later ,to go who knows where, and that left Jackie and Hyde sitting there on the couch, just the two of them.

"What do you wanna do?" Jackie said looking at him like she just noticed his presence.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" He looked at her back.

" Wanna make out? " Hyde couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth, it was Jackie after all, and what shocked him worse was her answer.

"Make out? Sure." Jackie said.

And before he knew it his lips had connected with hers. They were joined for what seemed like an hour, since it was such an intense kiss, but it was really five minutes. They heard someone going down the stairs, it was Eric, they pulled apart before he could see what they were doing.

" Hi Eric, bye Eric. " Jackie said getting up from the couch and rushing out the foremen basement confused about what she and Hyde just did .

"Dude, what's with her? "Eric asked after seeing Jackie's rushed exit.

" I don't know, she probably thought up some scheme to get Kelso back." Hyde what he really was thinking about, or rather trying not to think about,was the kiss with Jackie.

"That was incredible. " Hyde muttered out loud.

" What did you say?" Eric asked hearing Hyde mutter.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. " Hyde said.

Eric just nodded and went back to moping about Donna. While Hyde continued to think about Jackie, and how it felt to have his lips on hers and the way her tongue explored his mouth when they kissed. He told himself to snap out of it, after all it was Jackie he was thinking about sticking her tongue down his throat ,short annoying Jackie, who he somewhat hated. He didn't know what was happening, but a part of him definitely wanted to explore whatever this thing was with Jackie and the other part thought he was out of his mind for even thinking it.

* * *

**A/n: **_So that's the first chapter I'll try to have another update mid to late next week,because I have a couple of things going on, please let me know what you think,by leaving a greatly appreciated review/construct criticism/suggestion. I may be looking for a beta,because although the story was written a few years back,I have to go back and edit each already written chapter, so if anyone is interested I would appreciate it,thanks for reading._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	3. Road Trip

**A/n:** _Here's the second chapter,because I am reediting an already written story, I may miss some things so please let me know if you catch anything I might have missed so that I can correct it right away, its kind of a short chapter,but its a little bit of a filler because the big things happen in the following chapter, which I will try to post at the end of the wk-end or mid next wk enjoy the new chapter ._

_**Thanks to:**_

Red Mermaid Princess ,HarrissBoBarriss and nuttzZ1 for reviewing_, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

** Chapter Two :** _Road Trip_

_**One Month Later**_

It was a day like any other day in the basement. Eric was moping, Fez was moping and Hyde was being Hyde, as he sat in his usual chair emotionless almost robotic as he grabbed a pop from the basement cooler, for some reason this routine was beginning to bother Hyde, so he decided to fix it.

" I'm sick of you two moping, lets go out and do something ,go somewhere ,anywhere." He said trying again to lift them out of their funks.

" Lets go on a road trip. " Fez suggested.

"We can go to California!" Eric said snapping out of his daze of missing Donna.

"No!" Hyde and Fez answered at the same time.

"How about my family's cabin?" Jackie suggested, coming out of nowhere.

" And why would we want to do that? Hyde said.

" Because, there's a little store that we can get beer from ,cause the owners really old and will sell it to us "Jackie said a devilish grin on her face. She caught their attention the minute she'd said beer.

" When do we leave!" The boys all said at once, eager to go.

" We can leave now if you want, but, I get to drive!" she said.

" No way Jackie, I'm driving since we're taking my car and you drive like a lunatic " Eric said.

"Well its my family's cabin. and if I cant drive ,then we wont be going! " She said arrogantly back to Eric.

"Fine, you can drive. " Eric said giving up to Jackie's demands.

" What do we tell Red? " Eric said thinking about how grounded he would be if his dad found out their plans.

" Duh Eric ,you tell him we're going on a summer rode trip to my family's cabin ,and we don't mention the beer " Jackie said annoyed by his naive question.

" Ok, so I'm going to go pack ,you guys do the same, and we'll meet back here in an hour. " Jackie said running out of the basement all excited

" Yeah ,like she'll be ready in an hour. " Eric said knowing how slow Jackie could be .

* * *

_**Three hours later**_

"You guys ready to ?" Jackie asked as she approached Hyde, Fez and Eric ,by the vista cruiser.

"We were ready two hours ago, what took you so long? " Eric said.

" I had to make sure I packed all my necessities " Jackie said.

" So, a hair dryer is a necessity. " Eric said pointing to the object in her hand.

" I packed my hair dryer. " Fez said. They all turned and looked at him like he was crazy.

" Who cares about what I packed ,we should get going I wanna get there before dark." Jackie said as she snatched the keys from Eric and hopped into the front seat just as a tall brunette walked up to Hyde and kissed him on the lips.

" Hyde, who is this? " Jackie said slightly jealous but not sure why.

" Oh this is Heidi, she's coming with us, didn't I tell you? " He said nonchalantly

" No, you didn't tell me, whatever it doesn't matter get in the car so we can go. " she said anger at the tip of her tongue.

She couldn't believe he had asked someone to her family cabin, without informing her. It was just supposed to be a trip to lift fez and Eric's spirits, but the thing that bothered her the most ,was that she cared at all . Why should she care that Hyde was with some girl?

_"It's probably that kiss." _She said to herself,remembering the feel of his lips on hers .She didn't know what was happening this was Hyde she was thinking about ,she couldn't have feelings for him plus, there was Michael.

"_Michael doesn't give a damn about you _" Her conscious said.

" Jackie will you quit spacing out and start the car. " Eric said interrupting her thoughts.

"I know what I'm doing Foreman, so shut up and buckle your seat belt " With that said Jackie accelerated the car and headed on the road to Lake Shore Cabins.

* * *

**A/n:** _So that's the second chapter __let me know what you think,by leaving a greatly appreciated review/construct criticism/suggestion. ,thanks for reading._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	4. Lakeshore Cabins

**A/N: **_Here's the third chapter,its another short one,but there's a bit of an intense moment between Jackie/Hyde, enjoy the new chapter_

**- Pessi . Rom**_  
_

**Thanks to:** rae, nuttzZ1 and Red Mermaid Princess, for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate and hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter Three:** _Lakeshore Cabins  
_

"Wake up, we're here! "Jackie yelled to the back of the car to Fez, Hyde and Heidi.

Eric was already awake, he couldn't fall asleep because he was too worried about Jackie driving his car. They all got out of the car and entered the cabin. It had three couches a big screen TV, two bath rooms and four bedrooms,one master and three regular rooms.

" There's a Jacuzzi in the back!" Fez said excited as he ran in the room then out again.

" This is how the room arrangements are gonna be, I get the biggest room and the rest of you will decide who sleeps in the other rooms amongst yourselves. " Jackie said ,but no one was listening, in fact she was standing there alone.

"Those bastards, as long as they stay away from my room,everything's cool " She said to herself as she walked into the master bedroom.

There on the bed was a shirtless Hyde lounging on the bed, she couldn't help but stare at his perfectly chiseled abs. She almost started drooling cause he looked so hot laying there. She told herself to knock it off, because she shouldn't be drooling over someone she loathed. Which was exactly why she needed to snap out of her drooling over,of all people, Hyde.

" Hyde this is my room, get out. " Jackie said,but Hyde just ignored her and continued to relax on the queen size bed.

" Hyde get off the bed and leave! " Jackie said starting to get frustrated.

"Make me. " Hyde replied a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I will ." Jackie retorted.

She then proceeded to walk over to the bed and started to forcefully pull him off. she succeeded but tripped over a lamp stand and ended up on the floor with Hyde on top of her. They stayed like that just starring intensely at each either. They both leaned in and were about to kiss when they heard a female voice call out.

" Steven ,I'm waiting, aren't you going to join me in the hot tub? " Heidi called out ,which caused Hyde to quickly get off of Jackie. He helped her up and started to leave the room.

"The rooms all yours." He said nonchalantly as he left the room shirtless.

"What the hell was that? "Jackie said to herself , her heart still racing from the contact.

She could feel her hormones raging. Who knew what would have happened if Heidi hadn't called Hyde, she could feel the heat coming off of him as they lay there so close. She decided to go outside to get some air and saw Hyde and Heidi making out in the hot tub. Jealousy took over her and she wanted to knock that girl out and be the one who was in Hyde's arms. She wanted to share her big bed with him.

_"Stop it Jackie! " _She mentally chastised herself. What was she thinking ,did she have feelings for Hyde no she couldn't, she wouldn't allow herself to fall in love with Hyde. But ,how could she hold those feelings back,when that close contact on the floor had sent shivers all over her body.

* * *

As Hyde sat in the hot tub making out with Heidi, his mind couldn't help but wander to thoughts of Jackie. She had acted weird when he told her Heidi was coming with them,if he didn't know any better he could go as far as to say she was even jealous.

Unlike him ,Jackie couldn't hide her emotions. He could read her like a book, and now that he thought about it a little more , it was obvious that she was in fact jealous ,but he couldn't understand why she would be.

Or why he was even thinking about it, sure he and Jackie kissed about a month ago, but they were both high. He couldn't possible be feeling anything for Jackie he couldn't, he wouldn't. He could hide his emotions on the outside but, deep down he couldn't ignore his feelings on the inside.

* * *

**A/n:** _So what do you think,if I remember correctly the chapters increase in length in the other chapters,I'll try to have the fourth chapter up,probably something at the end of this week cause I have some things coming up this week,that will be keeping me busy,plus I have other stories,I wanted to work on as well,thanks for reading, reviews/constructive criticism, are always welcomed and greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	5. Love or Lust

**A/N: **_Here's the fourth chapter,the tension between Jackie/Hyde continues to grow, enjoy  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**_  
_

**Thanks to:** Red Mermaid Princess, HydeLuver , Amanda and ShellyHale, for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate and hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter Four : Love or Lust**

" Dude where's the beer? " Fez said.

"Fez you idiot ,we have to go buy it " Eric said.

They were all hanging out in the living room of the cottage. Eric was on the middle couch Fez was sitting on the floor and Heidi and Hyde were making out on the couch next to Eric. Jackie was pacing the room speaking with no one listening.

"Fez, haven't you guys been listening I just asked who wanted to come with me to get the beer." Jackie said.

The boys looked at her and stayed where they were,not even attempting to make any movement to volunteer to go with her.

"Just go by yourself ,we're too comfortable. " Eric said as he laid out on further on the couch.

"Well, then there wont be any beer. "Jackie threatened.

"Fine, I'll go. " Hyde said. A slight smile appeared on Jackie's face, but it quickly disappeared when Heidi spoke.

" I'll come too, we can make out in the car! " Heidi said excitedly.

"Whatever, lets go." Jackie said grabbing the car keys off the table.

" Hyde, make sure she doesn't wreck my car." Eric said half serious ,half joking.

" No can do Foreman ,I'll be too busy making out with Heidi " Hyde said with a smirk as they exited the cabin.

They drove in silence, well Jackie was silent, Hyde and Heidi though, were loudly making out ,it was driving Jackie crazy but luckily the store wasn't too far from the cabin.

* * *

"We're here, you can un-glue yourselves from each other " Jackie said.

" We didn't use any glue. " Heidi said confused about Jackie's statement.

"Ditsy whore... " Jackie muttered under her breath.

"What did you say? " Heidi asked.

"I said I like your hair you ...dirty hore. " Jackie said, saying the last part in her head .

They walked into the store Heidi got distracted by some shiny things and disappeared into the second aisle,while Hyde and Jackie headed to the back of the store to get a couple of six packs,before walking around the other aisles.

"How can you date her, she's such a ditz." Jackie said to Hyde as the scanned the aisles for snacks.

" She's a great kisser and she's great in bed " Hyde said nonchalantly.

"You're such a pig, is that all you care and think about. " Jackie asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. " Hyde answered with a smirk.

" Jerk.. " Jackie said as she went over to the next aisle .

She couldn't believe she was thinking romantic thoughts about Steven Hyde, he was just like every other guy. Why did she kiss him, she thought she felt something, love, no not love, it must have just been lust, she didn't know, this whole situation was making her so confused.

"Jackie hello anyone in there" " Hyde asked shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what? What do you want! " she said snapping out of her thoughts."

"I got the rest of the snacks, lets go " Hyde said.

"Right." Jackie said,still in a little bit of a daze so she dropped her purse. Both her and Hyde went to pick it up at the same time and they bumped heads and Jackie fell to the ground.

"Sorry..." Hyde said holding out his hand to help Jackie get up. When she got up they were face to face, Hyde had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were,they almost seemed to shine as he gazed into them.

"Um, Steven ,you can let go of my hand now..." Jackie said.

"Right." Hyde said just noticing that her hand was still in his ,he grabbed the beer and they went to pay.

There was silence again on the way back ,but, this time it was complete silence. Both Hyde and Heidi seemed lost in their thoughts, but for different reasons. Heidi was thinking about how she couldn't wait to get back to the giant bath tub outside, she struggled over what it was called, she couldn't remember,but she did like the bubbles and the fact that they tickled and that it was really warm which was the opposite of a pool.

while Hyde's thoughts on the other hand were more thought about how awkward it was in the store with Jackie. He wondered what she was thinking about, she seemed kind of upset when he told her the reason why he was dating Heidi. She'd gone as far as to call him a pig.

He guess it did sound bad , but soon Jackie wouldn't have to worry about Heidi, much longer. He planed to break up with her that night since were going back to point place the next day. She was more ditsy then the other girls, he usually dated and she was starting to get annoyed with her perkiness.

He told himself that his plans to break up with her had nothing to do with Jackie and their kiss and resulting tension, but then why was he thinking about it. And why did he get an urge to kiss her in the store. She obviously didn't get that same urge. Because she'd freaked out about him holding her hand in the store.

* * *

They were back at the cabin now, he decided that after Heidi was full of booze he would break up with her, he figured it should be a piece of cake.

"Fez, Eric, we're back with the beer. " Jackie called out when her Hyde and Heidi entered the cabin.

"Yay beer! " Fez said.

They grabbed the beer and snacks and started eating and drinking. Jackie drunk two bottles and headed to her room with her third bottle she closed the door and sat on her bed. She sat there for awhile and heard a knock at the door.

"Jackie you okay?" It was Hyde. Jackie just smiled as Hyde came closer.

" I broke up with Heidi. " Hyde said out of nowhere.

"Well isn't that nice. " Jackie answered sarcastically.

" Jackie, I broke up with her because I'm in love with you, I love you Jackie. " Hyde said grabbing her to him and kissing her.

"Oh my god Hyde, I.. I love you too," Jackie said pushing him down on her bed as she kissed him. They made love and cuddled in each others arms.

"What the hell?" Jackie said awakening.

"What a crazy dream ,Hyde is definitely not the cuddling type." She said waking up with a nauseating feeling and a really bad headache.

"Too many beer's." She said as she ran to the bathroom adjoining her room.

* * *

**A/n:** _Thanks for reading, reviews/constructive criticism, are always welcomed and greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	6. Encounters,Confessions and a Breakup

**A/n: **_Here's the next chapter,enjoy._

**-Pessi .Rom**

**Chapter Five :** _Encounters,Confessions and a Breakup_

After Jackie finished throwing up, she took some pills since she still had a killer headache. After she swallowed the pills she decided to go back to sleep. She suddenly felt cold, which she found weird, she looked down.

"Oh my god!" She screamed when she noticed she was naked. She screamed again when she saw movement coming from her bed.

"This isn't happening.." Jackie said as she edged over to the bed she pulled back the covers to see a very exposed Hyde lying there.

"Steven, what they hell are you doing here!" Jackie said trying not to look but couldn't help it.

"Like what you see? "Hyde said when he saw Jackie starring at him.

"Steven get out! I don't know what happened here, but its your fault. "Jackie said frustrated.

" Nothing happened, Jacks, just a little sex not that it meant anything. " Hyde said getting up and putting his clothes on.

"What do you mean it meant nothing." Jackie said clearly hurt.

" Steven lets go. "Heidi said, as she walked in ignoring Jackie.

" I thought you two broke up." Jackie said getting even more upset.

"Nah we're still together, I just said that to get you to have sex with me" Hyde said walking off with Heidi leaving a heartbroken Jackie .

"I can't believe he did that, first Michael now Steven ,when will the heartache end "Jackie said sobbing.

"What's with these dreams "Jackie said waking up in a cold sweat.

She got up and looked at the clock it read nine thirty, they were supposed to be heading back to point place at eleven thirty. Jackie got up and took a hot shower she was still hung over but the headaches were ceasing due to the pills she had taken earlier. She finished her shower and got dressed. After she dressed she went to see where the rest of the gang were. She walked into the kitchen to find Eric sulking.

"Hey Eric. "She said sitting next to me. He gave her a glance then went back to sulking about Donna of course.

Jackie was actually starting to feel sorry for him for. She was going through the same thing, though she didn't miss kelso that much anymore, she realized because she might have fallen for some one else. Could she really be falling for Steven,she couldn't help but think back to her dream. What if he didn't feel the same way. Or if he did could she really take a chance, what if he ended up breaking her heart .

She guessed the only way to find out was to talk to him,but she doubted he'd admit his true feelings, but maybe she could find a way. Jackie began to think of the perfect plan to see how Hyde felt about her, but first she had to get him away from that skank Heidi, then get him alone. She went in search of Hyde and found him sleeping on the couch in the living room. She stood watching him sleep.

"How did this happen, how did I fall in love with Steven Hyde? " Jackie said out loud.

"What did you just say? " Hyde said after hearing Jackie's words. Jackie just stood there frozen unable to speak.

* * *

_Last Night_

Hyde had drunk a couple of beers as did Heidi then they had started making out, they went back to their room in the cabin and continued to make out ,but something weird happened while he was making out with Heidi, which was heading towards sex, he kept on picturing Jackie's face and remembering their kiss . He didn't know what was happening, but he knew what he had to do.

"Heidi we need to talk." Hyde said stopping his maneuvers and pulling away.

"Hyde why are you stopping, come on lets make out some more."Heidi said.

"No, we need to talk." Hyde said getting serious.

"What about? " Heidi asked Hyde. He took a deep breath and told her.

"you're breaking up with me! "Heidi yelled after he told her.

"Pretty much, yeah." Hyde answered nonchalantly. Heidi's eyes flared and she shoved Hyde out of the room throwing him a pillow and nothing else.

"Ditsy bi... "Hyde muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"Heidi said opening the door, snatching his pillow and closing the door in his face.

Since all the other rooms were occupied Hyde laid up on the couch and fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later to see Jackie coming towards him so he feigned sleep. Even though he had his eyes closed he could feel her presence standing over him then he heard her softly speaking.

_"How did this happen, how did I fall in love with Steven Hyde? "_ He heard her say. Hyde was shocked by her words could it be true was Jackie Burkhart in love with him.

" What did you say? "Hyde said getting off of the couch and walking towards Jackie, but she just stood there frozen.

"Jackie are you in love with me?" Hyde asked looking into her eyes. Jackie didn't know what to say.

"I... I don't know? " She finally said.

* * *

_Somewhere in California_

"Donna sweetie did you have fun at the beach?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah Mom, it was fun." Donna said sighing.

"Donna, what's the matter?" Midge said worried about her daughter.

" I don't know Mom, I guess I miss Eric, that's all." Donna said sitting down on a kitchen stool.

" Why don't you call him sweetie. " Midge said handing her the cordless.

"I can't Mom, what if he's moved on, what if he rejects me , I can't go through that again." Donna said tears in her eyes.

"Well the only way to find out is to talk to him. I have an even better idea why don't you go back, I'm sure he misses you" Midge said giving her daughter an encouraging hug.

"I guess you're right, but, you'll be alone again, I don't want to leave you. " Donna said wanting to go back, but not wanting to leave her mother.

"Don't worry Donna, I'll be fine, you need to go to Eric, now go pack." She said pushing her daughter towards her room. Donna headed for her room , then stopped turned and faced her mother.

" I love you Mom. " And with that said she ran into her room and started packing her things . She picked up a picture of her and Eric, and looked at it longingly.

" We'll soon be together again ." Donna said a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/n:** _Thanks for reading, reviews/constructive criticism, are always welcomed and greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	7. The Prodigal Daughter Returns

**A/n: **_Here's the next chapter,enjoy._

**-Pessi .Rom**

**Thanks to :** paredescolombia and Red Mermaid Princess, I appreciate you taking the time to read and leave a review, I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter Six :**_ The Prodigal Daughter Returns_

Jackie didn't know what to say she thought Hyde was sleeping, but she was obviously mistaken.

"Jackie are you going to just stand there ,or are you going to answer my question. "Hyde said

"I ......uh...what question" Jackie asked playing dumb.

"Hey look what I found, candy!" Fez said walking into the living room.

"Look, forget whatever you, _think _you heard, Steven." Jackie said leaving the room.

"Do you want some chocolate, its only a little melted. "Fez said.

"Not now Fez." Hyde said frustratingly leaving too.

" What did I say?" A confused Fez asked to no one in particular .

* * *

After Jackie left the living room, she went to her room to finish packing up her stuff and to try to avoid Hyde, which she both failed at doing . She couldn't successfully pack her clothes and the other things she'd brought, because she kept on replaying the scene with Hyde in her head and the crazy dreams she'd dreamed about him . So instead of putting in clothes in her mini suitcase, she was absentmindedly taking them out.

_"What is wrong with me? "_ She said in her head when she finally noticed what she was doing, that's when Hyde walked in.

_"Dammit, I should have locked the door" _Jackie thought,when Hyde walked in.

"Jackie we need to talk. "Hyde said walking closer to her.

"About what?" Jackie said going back to her packing.

"About what you said to me earlier." Hyde replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about. "Jackie said moving to the dresser to grab her makeup bag.

"Come on Jackie, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Hyde said.

"Ok ,what if I do know what your talking about , it doesn't matter you're making this a bigger deal than it is. So just forget what you _thought_ you heard me say, because it doesn't matter, you're with Heidi." Jackie said closing her mini suitcase.

"Now ,if you would excuse me I have to go put my stuff in the vista cruiser." She said walking past him tears sliding down her face.

Hyde just stood there confused ,he didn't know what to make of what Jackie was saying, but he decided to leave it alone for now.

_"Why am I even getting worked up about this ,its Jackie for cripes sake."_ Hyde though. He sighed then went to get his stuff together.

* * *

Meanwhile Donna had just arrived back in point place, she was standing right outside her house.

"Well here it goes." She said then opened the door.

She didn't know what to expect from her father but she hoped he wouldn't _try_ to lecture her, but he probably would. But, what she didn't expect to find was an empty house. Her father and Joann were nowhere in sight.

"Hello ,Dad, I'm back! "Donna yelled into the house .

She looked all through the house ,but found no sign of her dad. So she decided to go over to the basement, she had been dreading seeing Eric and the rest of the gang,because she hadn't figured out what to say to them yet. She went the back way and stopped at the door, she took a deep breath and walked in she expected to see Hyde in his usual chair, Fez by the TV eating some assortment of candy, probably chocolate and she didn't know what to expect of what Eric would be doing . But when she walked in, she found that the basement was vacant just like her house.

_"Where is everybody?"_ She thought out loud as she walked around the basement.

"Maybe they're at the Hub. " Donna said to herself.

She then left the basement and walked to the Hub . When she got there ,she asked the owner if he had seen Eric, Hyde , Fez or Jackie and the owner said the last time he had seen them was two days before . The only thing left to do was go ask the Foreman's, and she wasn't sure how they'd react with her being back after she hurt Eric ,especially Mrs. Foreman . So she decided to go back home and return to the basement the next day. When she got back from Eric's house she unpacked and then called her mother .

"Hello?"

"Hey mom ,its me Donna, I'm back at point place." Donna said.

"That's great honey, have you talked to Eric yet?" Midge asked

"No not yet ,I cant seem to find him or the rest of the gang." Donna said sighing.

"Did you ask Kitty or Red, I'm sure they'll know where Eric is. " Midge suggested.

"I'd rather wait till Eric comes back, where ever he is, then go and talk to them,plus Red makes me nervous ,I'll go tomorrow " Donna said.

"Alright sweetie ,I gotta go, some friends invited me to a fondue party at the beach, call me later, bye." Midge said.

"Bye mom, I love you. " Donna said glad to be back in Wisconsin,but missing her mother.

"I love you too." Midge said then hung up the phone.

After Donna hung up with her mom she sat on her bed thinking about her two months in California. She had spent most of the first month mopey and moody till Kelso convinced her to go out to the beach. She tried to have fun at the beach and even agreed to go out on a date ,with a guy who she met at the beach, but canceled at the last minute, because she knew she wasn't over her feelings for Eric.

_"I hope you'll take me back this time ,because, I don't know what I'll do if you don't. "_Donna said with a sigh then laid back on her bed .

* * *

**A/n:** _Thanks for reading, I know the story seems to be mostly focused on Jackie/Hyde,but not that Donna is back there will be some focus on him and Fez will also have his own storyline as well, as the story continues,I'll have another chapt up this weekend or mid next week, reviews/constructive criticism, are always welcomed and greatly appreciated, I encourage reviews because I truly believe they can help a writer to become better, so please let me know what you think ,so I can improve or keep doing what I'm doing, thanks again for reading._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	8. Tensions, Connfrontation And Confessions

**A/n:**_Here's the next chapter,enjoy._

**-Pessi .Rom**

**Thanks to :**_Red Mermaid Princess, some of your questions will be answered in this chapter, I appreciate you taking the time to read and leave a review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Seven: **_tension ,confrontations and confessions_

Hyde, Jackie and Eric packed up their things and were ready to go when they realized that Fez and Heidi were missing.

" I wonder where they are?" Eric said looking around the cabin.

" I don't know about Fez, but I bet Hyde knows where that slutty skank, he's dating is. " Jackie said haughtily as she turned to look at Hyde.

" Whatever...I'll be in the car. " Hyde said taking his stuff and walking away, he brushed past Jackie without giving her a glance as if she was invisible to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Eric said noticing his best friends semi strange behavior.

He then noticed the expression on Jackie's face, if he didn't know any better he would have thought that something was going on between Hyde ,and the _mouthy midget,_ as they sometimes called her.

" Eric! Eric!" Jackie said.

" What! huh, what?" Eric said being shaken out of his thoughts.

" What's wrong with you? Why are we just standing here, shouldn't we be looking for Fez and that skank wad so we can get out of here." Jackie said clearly irritated.

" Your right uh ….you look through the house and I'll check the back yard." Eric said.

" Ok ,but I'm only checking the hallways I do not want to walk into a room and find Fez….." Jackie said not wanting to finish the sentence.

" Yeah, eww, please don't remind me of Fez's _tendencies_." Eric said.

Eric walked towards the sliding doors while Jackie went to search through the many hallways that was her family's cabin.

* * *

_** Point Place**_

Donna awoke to a bright day and her father standing in her room, she almost freaked ,because she didn't recognize him at first. She gave her dad a big hug and started to cry a little.

" Dad, I…I'm so sorry." Donna said as she hugged him.

" No Donna I should be the one apologizing, I drove you away." Bob said holding his daughter tightly.

" Dad, don't say that, I didn't leave because of you ….I .. lets just say it's complicated." Donna said.

" it's ok I know what happened with Kacey Kelso and Eric ,and sweet heart you can do much better than those two." Bob said.

" Actually Dad, that's part of why I came back ,I still love Eric ,and I want him back." Donna said.

" Whatever makes you happy sugar bear. " Bob said,though he was still angry at Eric for hurting his daughter.

" Thanks dad. Oh, do you happen to know where Eric and the gang went?" Donna asked remembering she still needed to find Eric.

" Yeah , he ,Jackie , the foreign kid and the other one and some blond girl all went on some cabin trip , they should be back today." Bob said, having seen them drive off.

" Ok thanks." Donna said.

She hugged her father again, and he kissed her forehead, before leaving the room. Donna then showered and dressed and headed for the foreman basement to await Eric's and the rest of the gangs return to point place.

* * *

_**Burkhart Cabin**_

" Fez,Heidi! Where the hell are you two? If we get back late ,Red will stick his foot up all our asses." Eric yelled.

He had been searching through the back yard, which consisted of mostly wood for the past ten minutes, until he came upon a sight he wish he hadn't seen ,and later would have to go through therapy to rid the image, well not really, but the image would haunt him none the less.

" Oh my god! Ahhhhhh my eyes, my precious eyes " Eric screamed.

There in front of him in the flesh, quite literally, were Fez and Heidi ,and apparently Fez had finally "done it".

" Ahh jeez put some clothes on, we gotta leave" Eric said averting his eyes from the disturbing sight in front of him.

" Aw, but ,we were going to do it one more time which would make it the …" Fez said,pausing to count in his head

" Eww ,Fez stop, too much information, and you, aren't you with Hyde or something." Eric said confused that Heidi was with Fez.

" No, Steven broke up with me last night, and fortunately Fez was here to comfort me. " Heidi said looking adoringly at Fez.

" Yeah ,whatever, please stop talking put some clothes on, grab your stuf… Belongings and get in the car!" Eric said hysterically.

Eric then walked away fully scarred and disturbed with what he found, or rather whom he found. Walking back towards the house he saw Jackie walking towards him.

" Well did you find them?" Jackie asked.

"huh ….huh… I found them all right, allnakedand…." Eric said starting to ramble, in the way he did when he was really upset or disturbed,

" So if you found them ….then where are they?" Jackie asked still irritated.

" Th… They're coming, just get in the car, that's where I'll be,after burning my eyes." Eric said mumbling to himself as he rushed away from her.

Jackie just looked towards the woods ,than at Eric's retreating form before shaking her head and saying.

" I'll never know what Donna saw in him." She then headed to the car not noticing Fez and Heidi coming out of the woods.

A few minutes later Fez and Heidi put their stuff in the trunk before settling into the vista cruiser. This time Eric was driving and the seating order was as follows. Next to Eric in the front passenger seat sat Jackie and in the second row sat Hyde, and in the last row sat Fez and Heidi and they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

* * *

_** Two hours later**_

Once they arrived at Eric's house, Eric ran out of the car and into the basement still suffering from the images of the earlier events. Heidi and Fez had also left the car as soon as it was parked into the driveway, leaving Hyde and Jackie alone in the Foreman driveway

" What's wrong with foreman?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know, he's _you're _best friend." Jackie said in a irritated tone.

" Yeah whatever, I 'm going down to the basement." Hyde said,

"Why are you telling, me?" Jackie asked.

" Whatever…" Hyde said turning to walk away from her.

" Is that all you can say?" Jackie asked a little angry.

" What do you want me to say Burkhart?" Hyde said facing her.

" Oh ,so now you wanna talk ,I thought you were going to the basement." Jackie said mockingly.

" Whatever Jackie, this is _why_ you don't talk to chicks. " Hyde said.

He then started to walk away from Jackie, but she ran after him ,and blocked his way to enter through the kitchen sliding door.

" Move it." Hyde said trying to not let her know he was annoyed.

" No Steven, we need to talk." Jackie said tired of their arguing.

" No, _we_ don't ,and don't call me Steven." Hyde said

" Whatever, _Hyde_ ,we need to talk, if we don't this …this tension ,or whatever it is, won't go away." Jackie said getting serious.

" I don't think so because there's no _tension,_ which means nothing has to go away, except you from blocking the screen door ,now move it Burkhart! " Hyde said losing his nonchalant demeanor.

" Fine, but, only if you can look me in the eyes, and tell me you felt nothing when we shared that kiss ,or those moments where we came close to kissing again." Jackie said looking him in the eyes, she was tired of pretending,she needed to hash this out right now.

Hyde's eyes flared a little as he thought about the kiss, but he quickly reverted to his Zen self and looked Jackie straight in the eyes.

" I felt, _nothing_, when we kissed and I don't know of these moments you speak of. " Hyde said. Jackie looked carefully into his eyes before speaking.

" Your lying I can tell." Jackie said.

" No I'm not Jackie, now move or I'll move you , I'm not afraid to sock a girl." Hyde said still using the tactic of denial.

" Ok ,fine ,but first this. " Jakie said then leaned in and kissed him passionately and he kissed her back, as the kiss became more and more intense . After a few minutes Jackie broke the kiss, which left them both breathing heavily for a few minutes.

" Now tell me ,you didn't feel anything from that." Jackie said once she regained her breath.

" Nope...not a thing." Hyde said reverting to his zen self, after recapturing his own normal breathing.

" You're lying , and you know how I know." Jackie said a huge smirk on her face.

" I don't care ,now I'm warning you …" Hyde said,raising his voice a little,but Jackie ignored his anger.

" I know ,because if it didn't mean anything ,you wouldn't have kissed me back." Jackie said continuing to wear the smirk on her face.

" That doesn't mean anything , I'm tired of your stupid questions, I'm going the back way. " Hyde said,trying to do what he always did,run away, rather than deal with a situation.

" Steven wait!" Jackie called out. Hyde knew he should have keep walking ,but he stopped and turned towards her anyway.

" Hmph ….. What!" Hyde said clearly frustrated.

" Remember when you asked me If I was in love with you?" Jackie said reverting to a different tactic to get him to tell the truth.

" Yeah, what about it , it was nothing right?" Hyde said really wishing he had kept walking.

" No it wasn't, I lied, not right now, but before…. " Jackie said not sure how to tell him how she really felt.

"Jackie just get to the point!" Hyde said tired of the games.

" Steven I think … no I know yea…" Jackie said struggling over the words.

" Jackie!" Hyde said ready for her to just tell him, what she had to tell him.

" Fine, I'll just say it … I'm in love with you." Jackie said finally letting it out.

* * *

**Foreman's Basement**

After Eric had gotten out of the vista cruiser, he had gone through the house ,passing his mother without a greeting, and walked down into the basement. He expected to find it empty so he could be alone with his star wars "figurines" and Lego's ,but when he saw Donna sitting on the couch,as he descended the stairs, boy was he surprised.

" Donna?" Eric said not quite believing she was there.

" Hi Eric." Donna said standing up and looking sheepishly at him.

" Oh my god!" Eric said rushing down the stairs and stopping a few feet from where she stood by the couch.

" Donna, what are you doing here? I thought you were in California." Eric said still not really believing she was there standing before him.

" Well… surprise, I'm back." Donna said flashing him a nervous smile.

Eric stood there dumbstruck, he had pined over Donna for the past few months and here she was back right in front of him and he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what to say, he was standing there speechless.

" Eric, aren't you going to say something? Aren't you happy to see me?" Donna asked fearing that he didn't feel the same way about her anymore.

" No, I mean yes ,I just wasn't sure if you were real or not. " Eric said. Donna then walked over to him, leaned in close and kissed him.

" Was that real enough?" Donna asked when she broke the kiss.

" You bet it was." Eric said grinning like an idiot.

" God , I've missed you. " Donna said before kissing him again, this time more passionately.

* * *

**A/n:** _Thanks for reading, hope you liked the chapter, I start a summer class tomorrow,but since the next two or three chapter's are already written, that shouldn't effect my updating too much, I'll try to have another chapter posted later this week or the same time next week, thanks again for reading, a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	9. What,Happens Now?

**A/n:**_Here's the next chapter,enjoy._

**-Pessi .Rom**

**Thanks to :**brianna for reviewing the previous chapter_, I appreciate you taking the time to read and leave a review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Eight :**_ What,Happens Now?_**  
**

Hyde stared at Jackie not sure what to say , he pleaded with his Zen side to say something cool that wouldn't let Jackie know that her words had affected him ,but nothing came out of his mouth.

Jackie stood waiting for him to say something, anything would do, but he didn't say anything. She began to regret saying what she just told Hyde, maybe the tension was only on her part , just in case she was wrong, she decided to break the silence.

"Aren't you going to say something Steven?" Jackie said nervousness apparent in her voice.

"What do you want me to say?" Hyde said.

"I don't know, maybe , that you feel the same way. " Jackie said,but Hyde remained silent.

"Steven?" Jackie said when he stood there not saying a word, a blank expression on his face,like he was stuck in his head.

"It's cool." Hyde finally said,panicking and reverting to nonchalance to deal with the situation.

"What?" Jackie said confused.

"_It's_ ,cool." Hyde said, this time with a bit of condescending attitude .

"What is that supposed to mean? " Jackie said.

Hyde shrugged his shoulders, with out realizing it ,until he saw the hurt look appear on Jackie's face. He wanted to say something but after being hurt so many times by his parents and various people in his life he didn't know how to open up to people,it was almost like an automatic reaction, for him to push away anyone who tried to get close to him .

"Ok , I see , I shouldn't have said anything, forget it Steven, obviously you _don't_ feel the same way." Jackie said then she started to walk away this time Hyde called after her.

"Jackie wait !" Hyde said. Jackie stopped in her tracks, and turned to face him. He could see tears running down her face.

"I ...I..." Hyde tried, but the words continued to be blocked by his inability, to make himself vulnerable,by expressing his feelings.

"It's ok I understand." Jackie said. She then turned back around and walked away .

* * *

It was now a week, since Jackie told Hyde how she felt, and Donna and Eric were reunited. Eric was the only one who knew Donna was back. They were going to surprise the gang after spending some ,_alone time_, together. Which wasn't hard because most of the gang were out doing their own things, so they didn't notice Eric's absence from the basement. He'd been hanging out at Donna's.

Fez hadn't been around the basement much either, because he had been spending more and more time with Heidi, whose real name was actually Sapphire. Hyde had forgotten her name and had just started calling her Heidi, her cousins name, who'd also dated Hyde once, which she had explained to Fez on one of their dates, dates that were unknown to the rest of the gang.

Kelso was still in California, but had called the same day the gang got back from Jackie's cottage, saying he was coming back to Point Place in four days. He'd apparently got tired of the California girls ,cause they wouldn't "put out" as much as the girls back home. He made Eric promise not to tell Jackie that he was coming back,because he didn't want to face her, though he knew he would have to eventually.

Just like Fez and Eric, Hyde and Jackie hadn't been hanging out in the basement in the past few days either. They kept telling themselves they were avoiding the basement, because they needed to get out more. But they both knew it was because of what happened in the Foreman drive way ,a week before. They too knew they would eventually have to face each other .

We now go to the basement where Hyde and Eric are sitting watching _the price is right_.

"So Foreman man. where you been lately?" Hyde asked

"Huh...nothing ...I mean, around. " Eric stuttered.

Donna would be showing up at the basement pretty soon and he didn't want to slip that he was hiding the fact that she was back, his parents didn't even know she was back, believe it or not. Red and Kitty thought Eric had been going to some_, Star Wars _convention_,_when really he had been sneaking over to Donna's . You would think Bob would be sharing the good news to one of his only friends ,of his daughters return, but he hadn't .

"What's with all the questions, you don't see me asking where you've been." Eric said nervously.

"Calm down man, wait, your hiding something. " Hyde said tuning in to Eric's nervousness

"No I'm not. " Eric quickly said.

"Yes you are ,what are you up to?" Hyde asked suspicious of his friends nervous behavior.

"Nothing!" Eric said with a little bit too much exclamation.

"Ok man,whatever." Hyde said turning his attention back to the TV.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you, Donna's back from California ,she's been here since last week. " Eric confessed.

"That's great man, now you can stop your moping." Hyde said.

"Yeah ,but, she didn't want me to tell anyone she was back yet, so act surprised when she walks in." Eric said.

"Sure man." Hyde said.

"So ,you know why I haven't been around , what's wrong with you? " Eric asked Hyde

"What do you mean Foreman , I've been working." Hyde said not taking his eyes off of the TV,though he wasn't really paying attention.

"Dude ,you quit the photo hut when Leo left, and that was two months ago." Eric said catching Hyde in a lie.

"How do you know I didn't get a new job." Hyde said.

"Because ,you have this whole thing against working, and the government,what are you hiding? "Eric said being the suspicious one this time.

"Nothing!" Hyde said.

"Me thinks though protest too much." Eric said becoming more suspicious.

"Look man, I don't want to talk about it." Hyde said putting on his shades.

"Now, I'm really curious, come on Hyde, whats the deal."

"Fine man, Jackie kissed me. " Hyde said not being able to hold back anymore.

"W...what!" Eric said shocked.

"Yeah..." Hyde said already regretting that he'd told someone.

"Why , why would she do that ,how could you let her kiss you. " Eric said not only shocked ,but disgusted.

"I don't know why ,and it's not like I knew she was going to kiss me. " Hyde said.

"Well don't let her do it again ,she'll trap you like she did Kelso, oh man Kelso he's coming back tomorrow you cant let him know that you two..... kissed" Eric said choking out that last part.

"It's not like I would tell him, and it doesn't matter anyway, because nothing is going on between me and Jackie. " Hyde said defensively.

"I didn't say there was ,wait, there's more isn't there, you like her don't you?" Eric said putting two and two together.

"Come on Foreman , me and Jackie, that's ridicules." Hyde said trying his hardest to deny it, and make Eric believe him.

"Good, cause you scared me there for a moment. " Eric said sighing in relief.

They both then turned their attention to the TV where someone had to guess the price of a can of premium sardines .

* * *

_**Next door Pinciotti house**_

Earlier Donna had been at the pub, when she bumped into Jackie who was sitting at a table in the corner alone. Donna had walked over and tapped Jackie on the shoulder . Jackie had turned thinking it was Hyde,and was excited yet disappointed when it turned out to be Donna, they had hugged and then decided to go Donna's house to talk. Donna told Jackie all about why she came back and about her reunion with Eric

"So are you and Eric like back together ?" Jackie asked, for the first time wanting to talk about someone other than herself.

"Uh....I don't know, I mean we've been together everyday since I came back but we haven't really talked about it. " Donna said.

"Do you want to get back together with him?" Jackie asked.

"Of course I do ,I love Eric ,but I'm not sure where our relationship is going to go from here." Donna explained.

"Just tell him what you want and demand it , take charge Donna!" Jackie said.

"Taking charge is what broke us up in the first place, when Eric tried to force me to wear his promise ring on my finger,remember?"Donna said.

"Just trust me Donna , it's the only way to deal with guys. " Jackie said.

"And it's worked so well for you." Donna said in a sarcastic tone. Jackie's smile faded as she thought about Michael Kelso and their rocky roller coaster of a relationship, she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Jackie, I'm sorry I know Kelso leaving hurt you, and he's a dill hole .who doesn't deserve you." Donna said trying to make her feel better.

"It's ok and I'm so over Michael. " Jackie said.

"Really...is there anyone new in your life. " Donna asked curious.

"...No." Jackie said hesitating.

"Why'd you hesitate, what are you hiding?" Donna asked suspicious

"Nothing , I really don't feel like talking about him. " Jackie said then mentally hitting herself for the ,"him" ,slip.

"Him? Him who, is it someone I know, Jackie spill." Donna said even more curious after Jackie's slip.

"I gotta go Donna, I told my mom I'd be home before 5:00" Jackie said getting up and quickly leaving the room.

Donna looked puzzled at her retreating form and headed out the house and next door to see Eric. On the way to the basement she bumped into Mrs. foreman, who was of course surprised to see her.

"Oh my gosh Donna, I thought you were in California. " Kitty said.

"Yeah, well I came back ." Donna said not knowing what else to say.

"Yes I can see that , so how's California treating midge? " Kitty asked

"Um ....she's ok she was a little disappointed when she figured out that Broadway was in New York, but I told her there's still Hollywood and she got herself a job as an extra on some sitcom beach show, she just stands in the background, but she loves it ." Donna said.

"That's great , you're probably in a hurry to see Eric ." Kitty said.

"Yeah, see you later Mrs. Foreman." Donna said.

Kitty walked towards the kitchen ,while Donna descended the stairs leading down to the basement, she came upon the site of Eric and Hyde watching TV, she walked over to the couch .

"Hey Hyde I'm back, what's ya been up to?" Donna said.

"I gotta go ,later Foreman ,Donna." Hyde said abruptly then he walked out .

"What's his problem? " Donna asked as she sat down next to Eric.

"I don't know. " Eric said. Hyde had made him promise not to tell anyone about the kiss with Jackie.

"And why wasn't he surprised to see me ? you told him didn't you. " Donna said.

"Well I didn't tell him, he more like beat it out of me." Eric said.

"Whatever Eric." Donna said laughing then snuggling into Eric

"It's weird, first Jackie was acting strange, now Hyde whats going on, did I miss something." Donna said.

"What do you mean, nothings going on? " Eric said in the voice he used when he was lying.

"You're acting just like Jackie , I know your lying ,so give it up and tell me what's going on."Donna said moving away from Eric .

"Alright, alright whoa there tiger." Eric said seeing the annoyance in her eyes.

"Well I was talking to Hyde earlier and apparently Jackie kissed him and he's been kind of...." Eric started but Donna quickly cut him off .

"Did you just say that Jackie kissed Hyde, then he must be _him,_ oh my god. " Donna said as realization hit.

"Huh ? who's _him_ , what do you mean?" Eric asked confused by her interruption and reaction to what he'd said about Hyde.

Donna told Eric all about her conversation with Jackie, at the end Eric was left with his mouth open in shock.

"You don't think..." Donna said not even wanting to say it.

"Nooo." Eric said clearly thinking the same thing.

"They couldn't be...." Donna said still struggling with the words.

"Don't say it Donna ,I know what your thinking ,don't say it. " Eric said still slightly in shock.

"What if, they're in love with each other. " Donna said ,not able to keep the thought in her head.

"Nooooooo." Eric said.

* * *

**A/n:** _Thanks for reading,I'll have another chapter up next week, hope you liked the chapter,thanks again for reading, a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	10. Speculation Or The Truth?

**A/n:**_Here's the next chapter,enjoy._

**-Pessi .Rom**

**Thanks to :**Red Mermaid Princess, for reviewing the previous chapter I greatly appreciate you taking the time to review.

**Chapter Nine:**_ Speculation or the Truth_

" How...what ..." Eric said still reeling from the shock.

" Eric calm down, there's got to be a rational explanation." Donna said trying to think rationally .

" Like what?" Eric asked not even able to think of a reason why.

" They're insane ,that's the only explanation." Eric said when he thought about.

" It has to be, it's so wrong." Donna said.

" Beyond wrong." Eric said.

" it's unnatural. " Donna said.

" So what are we going to do?" Eric asked

" We have to stop them ,before they destroy the world with their unholy love, or whatever the hell it is." Donna said.

" Yeah, we can be like Luke sky walker and ..." Eric began

"Eric!" Donna said annoyed

"What!" Eric said.

" Now ,is not the time for star wars comparisons." Donna said slightly annoyed

" Right so what are we going to do?" Eric said.

" Hmmm... I got it, first we have to confront them. " Donna said.

" How, neither have really been to the basement lately." Eric said.

" Well, we'll get them here ,I'll tell Jackie to meet me here. and you tell Hyde to meet you here, we'll hide in the shower and wait for them to say something to confirm whatever is going on between the two." Donna said explaining the plan

"Ok." Eric both went on their separate ways to get Hyde and Jackie to the basement.

**_Phone conversation_**

Jackie: Hello?

Donna: Jackie its Donna.

Jackie: Hey Donna, what's up?

Donna: Uh...I need you to meet me at the Foreman's basement.

Jackie: ...Why?

Donna: Because ,uh I need your...uh...advice on something.

Jackie: Really! It's your hair and make up right? I've been waiting for you too notice your lumber jack ways, I'll be over in five minutes, bye.

Donna: No, that's not why...

Jackie: click...

**End conversation **

* * *

**The Hub**

"Hyde, there you are." Eric said walking over to Hyde who was sitting a table eating a burger and fries.

"Yeah ,here I am." Hyde said nonchalantly.

" I need you to meet me at the basement. " Eric said

"Why..." Hyde asked immediately suspicious.

"Because ...uh ...it's Fez, I'm worried about Fez and his (shudder)_ relationship_ with sapphire." Eric explained

"Who?" Hyde asked confused.

"That girl you were with at the cabin." Eric explained

"Oh her , how does me meeting you at the basement help Fez? " Hyde asked getting suspicious again.

"Uh, because he needs both of his friends support." Eric explained as if it were obvious

"Ok, so lets go get him." Hyde said standing up after finishing the last bites of his food.

"Nooo… you go ahead ,I'll get Fez and bring him to the basement ,then we can talk to him about his addiction." Eric said referring to the fact that Fez had been spending, _all _,his time with Sapphire.

"Um...ok." Hyde said still a little suspicious. Eric watched Hyde leave the hub,when he was certain Hyde was long gone ,he went to the pay phone and called to check in with Donna.

Donna: Hello?

Eric: It's Eric , Hyde is on his way.

Donna: So is Jackie.

Eric: Good.

* * *

**_Foreman basement_ **

Jackie had just walked into the Foreman basement , and was walking around looking for Donna. As she called out Donna's name for the third time ,Hyde walked into the basement.

"Jackie?" Hyde said surprised to see her.

"Steven?" Jackie said equally surprised.

" Don't call me Steven, what are you doing here?" Hyde asked.

" What am I doing here ,what are you doing here?" Jackie asked right back.

"I asked you first?" Hyde said.

" I'm meeting Donna , now, why are you here?" Jackie said.

" I'm meeting Eric and Fez." Hyde said.

"Well they're not here." Jackie said.

"Neither is Donna." Hyde said.

" I can see that , and since Donna isn't here I'll be leaving. " Jackie said.

"Jackie wait!" Hyde said.

" What !" Jackie said irritated.

"About what you said earlier ..." Hyde said hesitantly .

"What about it? " Jackie said nonchalantly,pretending she didn't care.

"You're wrong. " Hyde said.

" Excuse me ?" Jackie said confused

" _You're,_ wrong , whatever you think your feeling it can't be for me." Hyde explained.

" I don't think I'm feeling anything, I _know,_ and whatever it is ,it isn't toward anyone ,but, you." Jackie said.

" What about Kelso?" Hyde asked.

" What, about, Michael , why are you fighting this, and I know it isn't because Michael's your best friend." Jackie said.

"You really want to know !" Hyde said.

"Yes ,for once, stop hiding your feelings and tell the truth." Jackie demanded.

"I ... what was that?" Hyde said stopping his sentence.

"What was what? " Jackie asked confused.

" Didn't you hear that? " Hyde said.

"Hear what? " Jackie asked looking around the room.

"There it is again. " Hyde said.

" I don't hear anything." Jackie said frustrated.

"Listen." Hyde said.

" Wait, I think I heard it that time, where's it coming from?" Jackie said finally hearing what Hyde had been hearing.

" Over there, by the shower." Hyde and Hyde edged toward the shower and flipped the curtain open.

"Donna, Foreman, what the hell!" Hyde said when Donna and Eric were revealed behind the curtain.

"Uh, we can explain." Eric said.

"We can?" Donna asked looking at Eric.

"Yeah, Donna ,explain " Eric said.

"Ow." Eric said when Donna socked him.

" Dilhole. " Donna said glaring at Eric.

" The real question is ,what's going on with you two?" Donna said facing Hyde and Jackie.

"Nothing." Jackie said.

"Nothing." Hyde said.

" That sounded a little bit too rehearsed." Eric said looking at them suspiciously.

" All we said was nothing." Jackie said.

" We? When have you ever referred to each other as a _we_ , what's going on?" Donna said starting to freak out a little.

" Nothing, I was just leaving, I can only spend so much time with Hyde's..... scruffiness." Jackie said with a disgusted tone, then quickly exited the basement.

"Hyde aren't you going to go after her?" Donna asked.

" Why would I ,we were only arguing about having to still hang out even though Kelso's gone, Jackie disgusts me. " Hyde said.

" But,you told me Jackie kissed you, and Jackie told Donna…" Eric began but Hyde cut him off.

" Naw man ,it was a joke, April fools, you know ha ha, a joke." Hyde said sarcastically.

"Well it wasn't very funny. " Donna said clearly not amused.

Hyde sat down on his chair, turned on the television and completely ignored Eric and Donna who stared at him for awhile. then shrugged their shoulders and left the basement. A few minutes after they left the door opened and Hyde looked up from the TV.

" Jackie."Hyde said smiling at her.

"I was waiting for them to leave." Jackie said walking over and sitting on his lap, she then leaned up and gently kissed him.

"I'm glad we talked earlier." Jackie said when they broke the kiss.

"How stupid do they think we are, I knew something was up, especially since I talked to Fez this morning, and he was fine." Hyde said

"We're just lucky we met up , before going into the basement." Jackie said .

"Yeah." Hyde agreed.

* * *

**_Earlier_**

After Hyde left the pub, he was walking to the basement and bumped into Jackie.

"Excuses me." Jackie said then proceeded to keep on walking

"Jackie where are you going?" Hyde asked

"Not that's its any of your business ,I'm going to meet Donna at Eric's ." Jackie said.

"Eric told me to meet him and Fez ,there. " Hyde said.

"So." Jackie said.

"So, I think something's going on." Hyde said.

"Like what?" Jackie said.

"I don't know...something. " Hyde said having a feeling some kind of set up was going on.

" Whatever ,I'm going inside." Jackie said ignoring Hyde's concerns.

Jackie opened the door but stopped when she saw Eric and Donna. Hyde came up behind her .,they listened to Eric and Donna's conversation.

_Eric: They should be here any minute._

_Donna: What are we going to do, when we find out what's going on?_

_Eric : I don't know , if the plan doesn't work, it doesn't matter ,this gives us something to do._

_Donna: Yeah I guess you're right, quick lets hide._

Hyde quickly pulled Jackie away from the door and gently closed it.

"I told you something was up." Hyde said.

"Yeah ,I guess you're right, what do we do now?" Jackie asked.

"First, _I ,_do this..." Hyde said then he pulled her to him and kissed her .

" Steven..." Jackie said shocked and confused.

" _That_, is what I meant to do the other day." Hyde said as an explanation for his actions.

" I understand you can't express your feelings in words right now, so I'll accept that." Jackie said, then she kissed him passionately.

" Now, what do we do about Eric and Donna?" Jackie asked

" Just follow my lead." Hyde said coming up with a plan.

"Ok." Jackie said.

" You walk in first ,and I'll wait a few seconds before going in." Hyde said.

**

* * *

  
**

**Present Time **

"Steven..." Jackie said.

"Hmm." Hyde answered.

"Did you really mean it when you said I disgusted you? I heard through the door." Jackie asked.

"No, it kinda disgust me that you don't disgust me anymore. Did you mean it when you said my scruffiness bothered you?" Hyde asked.

"No...it's actually kinda sexy." Jackie admitted.

"Really?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah." Jackie said as they leaned in and kissed again.

"Steven, you know we can't tell anyone about us." Jackie said when they broke the kiss.

"Ok. " Hyde said not having a problem with that.

"Ok? You're not even going to ask why?" Jackie asked.

"Nope. " Hyde said.

" Well , I meant, not _yet_ anyway ,we're gonna have to tell Kelso eventually." Jackie explained.

" We? You mean ,_you._" Hyde said. Jackie pouted and looked at Hyde with puppy dog eyes.

"But , Steven..." Jackie said.

" Your mind games wont work on me, Burkhart." Hyde said sternly.

" I know, but I wanted to try anyway." Jackie said.

" Jackie?" Hyde said.

"Yes, Steven." Jackie said.

" Stop talking." Hyde said.

"Ok." Jackie said. Hyde then leaned in and kissed her, Jackie running her hands through his curly fro, while his arms wrapped around her .

* * *

**A/n:** _Thanks for reading,I'll have another chapter up next week, hope you liked the chapter,thanks again for reading, a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated, I think there's like three chapters left before this story ends, and because I have so many other in progress stories there will not be a sequel, at least right now, I may end up doing one later on , when I have less in progress stories,thanks again for reading._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	11. Thought,Meetings and Arrivals

**A/n:**_Here's the new chapter,its mostly Fez focused,but I promise the next chapter will almost an equal amount of all of the core six, enjoy._

**-Pessi .Rom**

**Thanks to :** _Red Mermaid Princess- to answer your question, there will about two or three more chapters,because things have to be resolved with Kelso before they have their happily ever after , thanks for continuing to review this story, I greatly appreciate you taking the time to read and review._

**Chapter Ten:** _Thoughts, meetings and arrivals_

Three weeks had passed since April fools , Jackie and Hyde were still keeping their relationship a secret , Donna and Eric were there usually self's and had already forgotten about the possibility of Jackie and Hyde actually being together . Fez and Sapphire were officially boyfriend and girlfriend and had plans to have dinner with Sapphire's parents that evening, and Kelso who had extended his stay in California due to reasons unknown was also coming back to point place.

**Murphy residence(Sapphire's parents house)**

" This is it." Sapphire said turning to Fez as they stood outside her parents home.

"Oh I am so nervous." Fez said.

He popped some M&M's into his mouth and smoothed his shirt. He really liked Sapphire, and once he got to know he,r he saw that she wasn't as ditsy as she seemed. She wasn't the smartest person in the world,she was pretty and had a great personality. She made him laugh, and he really hoped that her parents would like him .

" Don't be nervous they'll love you, you'll see. " Sapphire said giving him, a quick encouraging, peck on the check.

" If you say so." Fez said.

They then proceeded to walk up to the door. Sapphire knocked on the door and a man ,with hair like Bob, wearing a brown poncho, opened the door .

" Hi Daddy, this is Fez, Fez this is my dad Sam Murphy " Sapphire said hugging her dad, then introducing her boyfriend.

" Nice to meet you Mr. Murphy." Fez said shaking his hand.

" You can call me Sam." Sapphire's dad said, after shaking Fez's hand.

" Why are you all standing outside ,come in." A barefooted woman, with long red hair filled with flowers and blue hoop earrings in her ears, said . She was also wearing a poncho, but, hers was orange and she was wearing a blue skirt. Once inside ,Sapphire introduced her to Fez.

"Fez, this is my mom, Starfire " Sapphire said introducing her mother and Fez.

" Nice to meet you Fez , Sapphie has told us lots about you." Mrs, Murphy said.

"Mom, please don't call me that." Sapphire said clearly embarrassed by the nickname.

"Sorry sweetie. She used to love that name ,when she was little and would run around free spirited." Starfire said.

" Free spirited?" Fez asked confused.

He thought Sapphire's parents would be like Eric's parents or Donna's,but these people seemed a little strange even to him and ,he is pretty strange himself. They reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite grasp who.

"Yeah, she would run around the back yard naked, just enjoying the beautiful nature and sunshine." Starfire said proudly.

"Naked?" Fez asked both shocked and intrigued.

"Mom , I told you not tell people that story anymore." Sapphire said cheeks growing pink with embarrassment.

"Honey relax, breath ,indulge in your surroundings." Starfire said .

Sapphire just rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe her parents were acting that way, she had told them to tone down their hippiness, earlier, but obviously they were acting just as weird as normal. Before she knew it, their behavior would probably scare off Fez, just like her previous boyfriends, Rick ,Tom ,Tony and Justin, to name a few . Which was one of the reasons, she tried to pull away from the hippie culture .and dyed her hair from red to blond. Her dad, who had left the room came back with a tray with a small pitcher and four cups.

"Who'd like some Saki?" Sam said.

"I'll take a cup." Fez said grabbing one.

"No, wait, Fez can I talk to you for a second?" Sapphire said taking the cup out of his hand ,and putting it back on the tray, before she dragged a confused Fez into the next room.

"What's wrong with the Saki?" Fez asked confused.

"You can't drink that ,it's really strong stuff ,especially since my dad probably added a special ingredient." Sapphire said.

"You mean, like special brownies? " Fez asked. Sapphire's jaw dropped.

" You know what special brownies are?" Sapphire asked shocked.

" Yeah, Hyde makes them all the time." Fez said like it was nothing.

"So you're ok with drinking Saki?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Fez asked confused.

Sapphire couldn't believe it ,all her other boyfriends would have already left by now. Most thought her parents were drugged up hippies ,especially since they acted really crazy after drinking_ special_ Saki. That plus the many stories, her mother would tell about Sapphire's crazy childhood. She kissed Fez quickly on the lips.

"What was that for, not that I'm complaining." Fez said grinning.

"For totally being cool ,with the fact that my folks are hippies ." Sapphire said.

Fez smiled at her and they walked back into the room, where they drunk ski and sat on the floor to eat . All in all ,it was a pretty trippy dinner, but Fez enjoyed it, well ,the parts he remembered anyway.

**

* * *

**

**The Basement **

Jackie and Hyde were making out on the couch, when they heard the door open ,they quickly pulled apart . Hyde turned on the TV sitting in his regular chair while Jackie sat in the middle of the couch . In walked Kelso.

" Hey guys , I'm back, Hyde my man" Kelso said giving Hyde a hug .

" Where's Eric and Fez." Kelso said completely ignoring Jackie , who gave Hyde a look and left.

" What's her problem? " Kelso said taking a seat on the couch.

" You ran away, because she wanted to marry you , did you expect her to be happy to see you." Hyde said.

"So, and when did you start defending Jackie , have I been gone so long that hell froze over." Kelso said laughing at his own joke.

" Ow, Hyde, why'd you do that." Kelso said rubbing his shoulder, where Hyde had just socked him.

" Just cause I missed you, buddy." Hyde said flashing Kelso an evil smile,

"Jeez , so where's Eric and Fez? " Kelso asked.

"Foreman went to the movies with Donna, and Fez is meeting his girlfriend's parents." Hyde answered.

" Fez, got a girlfriend! Is she hot?" Kelso asked.

"Yeah, she's ok, they did it." Hyde said nonchalantly.

"Whoa, way to go Fez. So what about you , score with any hot chicks?" Kelso asked .

"You know it; this summer is ripe with hot chicks." Hyde said with a smirk.

"Awesome, well I'm gonna go unpack the van, so I can have more _room _in there, if you know what I mean." Kelso said in a suggestive tone.

"Yeah, later Kelso." Hyde said.

Hyde shook his head as he watched Kelso walk out of the basement. Kelso definitely was the same ,as he was, when he left. He knew Jackie was right, about having to tell Kelso about them sooner or later. But ,how could he tell his best friend, since he was little,that he was going out with his ex-girlfriend. Well he'd try to put it off as much as possible that's for sure.

* * *

**A/n:** _Thanks for reading, there will be about two to three more chapters before I end this,reviews/ suggestion /construct criticism are greatly appreciated, I'll try to have the next chapter up late this weekend or early next week,thanks again for reading._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	12. Surprises and Ultimatums

**A/n:**_Here's the new chapter, enjoy._

**-Pessi .Rom**

**Thanks to :**_ Red Mermaid Princess- to answer your question, it will be a mix of what happened in the show,plus my own ideas, I greatly appreciate you taking the time to read and review and I hope you like this chapter,enjoy._

**Chapter Eleven : **_Surprises and Ultimatums  
_

**_Foreman Basement 12:00 pm_**

Jackie and Hyde were making out on the couch ,in the foreman basement,when Donna and Eric suddenly came through the door.

"Jackie, Hyde,what the hell!" Eric said seeing the two all over each other. Jackie and Hyde quickly moved apart at the sound of Eric's squeaky voice.

"I knew it, you little liars, you are together." Donna said.

"Yeah, so what." Hyde said nonchalantly putting his arm around Jackie.

"You can't deny it now..wait, what, you're admitting it." Eric said confused.

"Yeah, Steven and I are dating." Jackie said.

"Well, I wouldn't say dating, we're having fun." Hyde said,then Jackie punched him.

"Fine,we're...dating." Hyde said.

"Are you seeing, what I'm seeing Donna, did Hyde just agree with Jackie." Eric said, disturbed by Hyde and Jackie's unusual behavior.

"You're not imagining it,Eric, I saw it too." Donna said.

"Calm down Foreman, it's no big deal." Hyde said.

"No big deal,no big deal, I- I don't even know where to begin, on what a big deal this is." Eric said freaking out.

"It's ok Eric, I've got it. What the hell Jackie, you say you're not together,then we find you guys like this, and Hyde, what about Kelso, he's your best friend." Donna said.

"Kelso...oh my god, hes going to kill you when he finds out." Eric said .

"Whatever this is, you've got to end it,_now_."Donna said.

"Not gonna happen." Hyde said.

"Fine, if you're determined to continue this...this, unnatural union, you have to tell Kelso." Eric said.

"That's not gonna happen either." Hyde said getting a little angry.

"Fine, if you don't tell Kelso...then we will." Donna said giving them a ultimatum_._ Hyde just stared down his friends, with a glare, that said,_ I'm not doing it_.

"This is stupid, I'll tell him, Michael means nothing to me anymore, I'll see you later ." Jackie said quickly kissing Hyde then leaving the room.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Eric said after Jackie left the basement.

" You cant be serious dude, Jackie, of all the girls in point place, you hook up with Jackie, how the hell did that even happen." Eric said.

"It just did...and its none of your business, Foreman." Hyde said irritated.

"Whatever this is, you know, _you_ should be the one to tell Kelso, not Jackie." Donna said.

"Fine! If it will get you two to quit bugging me about Jackie, I'll tell Kelso." Hyde said.

"Tell Kelso what?" Kelso said appearing in the basement, he grabbed a Popsicle from the cooler and took a seat next to Hyde on the couch.

"That Hyde is going to buy you lunch at the hub, so you can _Talk_, and catch up on whats been going on, this summer." Donna said.

"Sweet, lets go, I want a burger and fries." Kelso said heading for the basements back door.

"You better talk to him." Donna said, once Kelso was out of hearing distance.

"Or we will." Eric chimed in.

"Whatever." Hyde said then walked after Kelso.

* * *

**The Hub**

"Man, I've really missed the food here."Kelso said, as he bit into his burger.

"Dude, don't talk with your mouth full." Hyde said,not wanting to see Kelso's partially chewed food.

"Sorry. So how many chicks have you hooked up with lately." Kelso said, eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Allot." Hyde said nonchalantly.

"I hope Jackie didn't hooked up with anyone, while I was gone." Kelso said arrogantly.

"Why wouldn't she, you left town because you didn't want to marry her, why wouldn't she move on." Hyde said defensively.

"I guess. Since when do you defend Jackie?" Kelso asked confused.

"I'm not, I'm just saying, she has a right to be pissed at you,that's all." Hyde said covering.

"Sure,but I still don't want to think of her with anyone else, we were each others first, I'll always care about her." Kelso said.

"Would it be better, if whoever she hooked up with, after you left, was a friend." Hyde asked, keeping his nonchalance to not give himself away.

"No, man, that would be worse, because I'd have to see them together, everyday, that would hurt,you know." Kelso said in a serious tone.

"Yeah..guess it would." Hyde said , immediately deciding he couldn't tell Kelso about him and Jackie.

"I'm gonna get another burger, you want anything?" Kelso asked.

"Nah, I gotta meet someone, I'll see ya later,man." Hyde said giving Kelso the money for his burger than leaving the Hub.

* * *

**Foreman Basement 5:00 pm  
**

Hyde was sitting in the basement watching TV when Eric walked into the room. Hyde looked away from the TV,to see who it was that had entered the basement,then turned his attention back to TV, which was showing a rerun of the price is right.

"So did you talk to Kelso?" Eric asked.

"No." Hyde said.

"Why not?" Eric said.

"Because, I couldn't ." Hyde said.

"How serious is this thing with Jackie?" Eric suddenly said.

"I dunno, I like her." Hyde answered.

"If you want to seriously pursue this with...with Jackie, you gotta tell Kelso." Eric said.

"I know,but not now,not yet." Hyde said.

"Well it better be sooner than later,cause Donna _will _tell Kelso ,if you don't." Eric said.

"I know, man,I know." Hyde said,he'd figure out a way , he had to , to tell Kelso.

* * *

Eric, Donna and Kelso were walking into the Foreman kitchen, when Donna and Eric saw Hyde and Jackie making out in the Foreman driveway.

"Kelso, I think we should go out through the basement." Eric said trying to steer him away.

"But we're already up here."Kelso said confused.

"Yeah,but you could grab a Popsicle if we went through the basement." Donna said.

"Why? Whats going on,,what are you trying to hide from me?" Kelso asked getting suspicious.

"Kelso, don't." Eric said, but Kelso didn't listen, he turned and looked out the side glass door.

"Hey,its Hyde...and Jackie,what are they doing?" Kelso asked turning to look at Donna and Eric.

"I'm sorry man." Eric said,while Donna just looked away, a feeling sorry look, on her face.

"You knew about this,he's supposed to be my best friend...I'll kill him!" Kelso said heading for the glass sliding door.

* * *

**A/n:**_Thanks for reading, I think I'll write two more chapters ,one which will be a epilogue, before I end this,_ _reviews/ suggestion /construct criticism are greatly appreciated, I'll try to have the next chapter up late this weekend or early next week,thanks again for reading._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	13. Dead Man Walking

**A/n:**_Here's the new chapter,sorry I hadn't updated,but I was sick and was severely drained physically, didn't do much but sleep, anywho, much better now, enjoy the new chapter._

**-Pessi .Rom**

**Thanks to :** ShellyHale, Red Mermaid Princess and FuzzySlipper19 for reviewing the previous chapter, enjoy the new one.

**Chapter Twelve : **_Dead Man Walking_

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kelso said heading straight for the glass sliding door. In his rage he walked straight into the door.

"Here, let me..." Eric said walking over and opening the sliding door.

"Thanks..." Kelso said then proceeded to walk into the screen door.

"Oh, come on!" Kelso yelled in frustration, he then went to yank the screen door open, but it wouldn't open.

"Kelso, it'd help if you unlocked it." Donna said clicking the lock on the screen door.

"I knew that, now excuse me while I go kill Hyde!" Kelso said storming out the door.

"This is not going to end well." Donna said.

"Nope, but it'll be hilarious." Eric said as they watched Kelso storm off. He came back a few minutes later a devastated and crushed expression on his face.

"They're gone, how could Hyde do this to me." Kelso said solemnly.

"Donna, quick we're gonna need some pudding." Eric said seeing just how bad Kelso was feeling.

"It's ok buddy." Eric said patting Kelso's shoulder while Donna quickly stirred a big bowl of chocolate pudding.

"Here you go , Kelso...chocolate pudding, your favorite." Donna said placing the big bowl in front of her upset friend.

" I can't believe he would do this, we've been friends since pre-k. " Kelso said as he sadly dug into the pudding.

"Whats going on in here...oh,I guess he knows." Kitty said walking into the kitchen and seeing the distraught Kelso.

"Mrs. Foreman,you, knew too." Kelso said then took a big spoonful of pudding.

"Hey guys...oh I guess the cat is out of the bag." Fez said.

"Fez too, Fez never knows anything." Kelso said.

"I know, I'm really coming into my own." Fez said proudly.

"I can't believe all of you knew, and didn't tell me." Kelso said looking around sadly ,at all of them for their part in the betrayal.

"Well, we didn't know per se, we accidentally figured it out." Eric said.

"You still should have told me, I guess I know who my real friends are...and its not any of you!" Kelso said storming out of the kitchen.

"Kelso!" Eric called after him,but he was already gone.

"Poor Kelso, I feel so bad. I told Hyde this was gonna happen." Donna said as she placed the half empty pudding bowl in the sink.

"Well, its not exactly easy to tell your best friend you're dating his ex." Eric said defending Hyde.

"He still shouldn't have found out like this." Donna said.

"It's not like Kelso was the best boyfriend, he broke Jackie's heart, remember." Eric argued back.

"Since when do you defend Jackie?" Donna said.

"Since when do you defend Kelso's actions?" Eric argued back.

"Can we get to the make up sex already." Fez said out of nowhere.

"Fez!" Donna said disgusted. While Eric just started laughing, which earned a glare from Donna.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Kitty said nervously laughing then slipping out of the room.

"You're a dilhole." Donna said to Eric then stormed out.

"Donna,wait!" Eric said going after her.

"Guess, its just you and me, chocolate pudding." Fez said grabbing the bowl from the sink.

* * *

**Foreman Basement 7:00 PM**

"Hyde,there you are." Kelso said walking into the basement.

"Here I am." Hyde said as he sat in his usual chair.

"So what's going on, buddy?" Kelso said in a strange voice.

"Nothing, just watching tv." Hyde said.

"Are you sure, you aren't saying you're watching tv, when you're really doing something else." Kelso said continuing to talk in the strange voice.

"So, I guess you know about me and Jackie." Hyde said catching on to what Kelso was doing.

"Admit you've been lying, I know everything." Kelso said.

"Dude, I just did, I'm with Jackie." Hyde said.

"How could you do it man, you're supposed to be my best friend." Kelso said.

"Kelso I am." Hyde said.

"No, you're not if you were, you wouldn't have stolen Jackie from me." Kelso said angrily.

"First of all I didn't steal her away from you , and second, you treated her like crap when you were together." Hyde said getting angry.

"That's not true..ok, maybe its a little true, but I loved her and she loved me." Kelso argued.

" Well, shes with me now, she loves me." Hyde said getting even angrier.

"You're lying, take that back, she could never love you." Kelso said.

"I'm sorry man, but it's true, she told me." Hyde said.

"Liar!" Kelso said , then lunged at Hyde who quickly dodged him. Kelso lunged at him again and the two started wrestling.

"Kelso, stop, calm down this is stupid." Hyde said breathing hard as Kelso glared at him.

"You're stupid." Kelso said as he breathed tirelessly.

"What do you want me to say, I'm sorry,I didn't plan this, but it happened and I really like her and I'm not gonna break up with her." Hyde said.

"I...I want you to hurt, like I'm hurting now." Kelso said sounding like he was about to cry.

"Ok, man, go for it, free shot." Hyde said holding his hands up.

"Really?" Kelso asked.

"Yeah, if this will make you feel better, go ahead, hit me." Hyde said urging him on.

"Ok, here it goes." Kelso said raising his fist, to strike,but he ended up withdrawing his fist.

"Come on, don't you wanna hit me?" Hyde asked confused.

"Yeah,but it wont help anything." Kelso said then walked away.

"Kelso!" Hyde called,but Kelso had walked out the basement and was gone.

* * *

**A/n:**_Thanks for reading, two more chapters after this one, then the story will end __,as of now there will not be a sequel,because school will be starting up soon,but that doesn't mean I wont write one sometime in the future. Sorry there was no Jackie/Hyde but I wanted to focus on Hyde/Kelso. Thanks again for reading, I'll have another chapter up next week._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	14. Youre My Best Friend

**A/n:**_ sorry i took so long to update,but things came up,which i will not go into but anywho,this is the final chapter,and at this moment there will not be a sequel,enjoy the final chapter._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to : **_Red Mermaid Princess and luvnit for reviewing the previous chapter,so sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy the final chapter and epilogue._

**Chapter Thirteen:** _You're my best friend_

''Hey,are you ok?'' Jackie said coming into Hyde's room. He was sitting on his bed flipping through a magazine, he looked up when Jackie approached him.

''Yeah,why wouldn't I be.'' Hyde said nonchalantly,putting the magazine down.

''I heard what happened with you and Michael.'' Jackie said sitting next to him.

''How'd you hear about that.'' Hyde asked.

'' Eric heard you and him fighting and he told Donna,who told me.'' Jackie explained.

''Of course, Foreman told Donna.'' Hyde said rolling his and Eric were more attached to the hip then before,now that Donna was back and they'd gotten back together.

'' You still haven't answered my question. I could care less about Michael,especially after the way, he treated me. But,hes _your_ best friend and even though you wont admit it, I know him being mad at you hurts.'' Jackie said scooting closer to him on the bed.

''You're my best friend.'' Hyde said reaching up a hand to caress her face.

''That's very sweet Steven,but we're not Donna and Eric. You need Kelso and Eric and Fez,your guy friends,more then you think.'' Jackie said and Hyde put his hand down.

''So,what do you think I should do then, I tried to talk it out,but he just walked away.'' Hyde said still trying to keep his nonchalance,but Jackie could see right through it.

''You try again. You didn't give up on me,on us, when I tried to push you away. So don't give up on your best friend,don't push him away, and don't let him push you away.'' Jackie said, she kissed his cheek then left the room, to let what she'd said to him sink in.

Hyde watched Jackie walk out of the room. He shook his head in disbelief,who knew Jackie Burkhart,the feisty,loud mouth, little brunette ,could be so sensible and deep. He realized their short conversation made him love her even more. Because it showed him how much she understood him.

He also realized she was right. He should try to talk it out again with Kelso. Make him see that he really did love Jackie. and that their friendship did mean something, and he didn't want him dating Jackie to get between them. The hard part would be to let him know all that without having to get all open with feelings and stuff.

He sighed,ran his hand frustratingly through his hair, then headed upstairs to the kitchen, to call Kelso.

* * *

"You're lucky I was hungry." Kelso said,sitting at a table in the hub, eating a burger and fries.

"Well, we're not just here to eat. I need to explain about Jackie." Hyde said.

He'd called Kelso, who had only agreed to meet him at the pub ,because there would be free food,courtesy of Hyde. Hyde knew Kelso would be his usually stubborn self, so he'd have to work hard to be patient and to not let his temper get the best of him, if they were going to work this out civilly.

"There's nothing to talk about,you broke the man code,its as simple as that." Kelso said, then stuffed a couple of french fries in his mouth.

"Yeah,but its not like I stole her away from you, it wasn't planned or anything,it just happened." Hyde said.

"But, its kind of like you did, Jackie was my first real girlfriend." Kelso said, putting down his burger.

"I know, and I get that, but you left her, I know you had your reasons, but you didn't see how hurt she was after. She's part of the reason why I'm here talking to you now,she cares about me so much that she wants us to work things out despite how you hurt her." Hyde said.

"So, you two are... really serious about each other." Kelso said seeing the way Hyde's face lit up when he talked about Jackie. He couldn't remember ever having an expression like that on his own face when he was dating Jackie.

"Yeah,we are. This isn't just fooling around for me, don't tell her I said this,but its something more with her,I can see myself with her for awhile." Hyde explained.

What he didn't say though was that he'd never cared for, or loved any other girl, the way he did Jackie. There was just something about her,the way she looked at him, touched him. Her smile and even her bossy attitude,which he secretly loved, that made him want to be with her.

"I guess I can't blame you for being there for her. I was a pretty big jerk to her. I will always care about her,but I'd be kidding myself if I thought we'd get back together now that I'm back." Kelso said, then offered Hyde a fry.

"You still mad?" Hyde said after a few minutes of them eating and not speaking.

"No...I guess I was mad cause I expected Jackie to still want me,but instead I find out she's with my best friend and that she's happy. I guess that was pretty selfish, me wanting her to be miserable." Kelso said.

"You think." Hyde said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Hyde." Kelso said jokingly.

"So...we're good?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah, we're good. I'm ok with you seeing Jackie...as long as there's no PDA in front of me, that would just be weird." Kelso said.

"Ok,its a deal." Hyde said.

"Oh..and I was wondering...." Kelso began to say.

"Yes, you can have another burger and fries, on me." Hyde said slightly smiling and shaking his head. He knew his friend very well.

"Thanks, man, that's why you're my best friend." Kelso said, then headed over to order some food. Hyde got up from the table and followed after him.

* * *

**Later That Same Day**

"How'd it go?" Jackie said walking into the basement, where Hyde was alone,sitting in his usual spot watching the a rerun of the price is right.

"How'd what go?" Hyde asked pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"You and Michael, you talked to him didn't you?" Jackie said walking over and sitting on his lap.

"Yeah,we talked." Hyde putting an arm around her as she leaned back against him.

"And..." Jackie said waiting for him to elaborate.

"And, we're cool." Hyde said nonchalantly.

"See, I told you, you could work things out. You should listen to me more often." Jackie said. Hyde just rolled his eye's and lightly smiled at her comment. They sat in silence watching the TV until Hyde suddenly spoke,breaking the silence between them as the show went to commercial.

"I meant what I said earlier." Hyde said.

"Meant what?" Jackie said turning to face him.

"That you're my best friend, yeah Foreman, Kelso and Fez their my best buds,but you get me in a way none of them ever could,next to Donna, your the only one who could ever see beyond the surface. I'm only gonna say this once,so please don't ask me to say it again...I love you Jackie Burkhart." Hyde hesitated then said.

"I love you too Steven Hyde." Jackie said a big smile on her face, she then leaned in to kiss him. They broke the kiss a few minutes later, Hyde's arms still wrapped around Jackie as she sat in his lap.

"Can you say it just one more time?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie..." Hyde said regretting a bit that he'd say it, he should of known she'd want to hear it again.

"Please,Steven." Jackie pleaded looking at him with her brown puppy dog eyes.

"Ok...I lo..." Hyde began to say,but Jackie cut him off with a kiss.

"Why'd you do that?" Hyde asked confused.

"I just wanted to see if you would do it. Once is enough Steven,you don't have to say it again unless you want to. I understand you, remember?" Jackie said smiling at him.

"You're a piece of work Burkhart." Hyde said with a smirk.

"And you love it." Jackie said with her own smirk.

"You've got that right." Hyde said, then kissed her.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So that's it, sorry there's no actual Donna/Eric,Fez/Sapphire scenes, but this story was written to mainly focus on Jackie/Hyde,but I hope y'all enjoyed it anyway,I'll be posting a non-dialogue epilogue right after I post this in order to wrap everything up. Maybe sometime in the future when I've completed my various WIP,I'll write another story for this category,thanks for reading, a review/constructive criticism is appreciated._

**-Pessi. Rom**_  
_


	15. EPILOGUE

**A/n:**_ Here is the epilogue,like I said in the last chapter, this will contain no dialogue its more of a what happened next in regards to the couples, enjoy._

**Thanks to:** _All who have read, reviewed, favorite'd or alerted, me or this story, I appreciate and hope you will continue to read my other work and any future stories I may write._

**EPILOGUE**_ : Six Years Later_

Six years later and the gang were as tight as ever. They had gone their separate ways,but all had managed to stay in touch. Donna and Eric had gone to a college in Madison. Donna for radio broadcasting and Eric for teaching. Donna was now part owner of a radio station in Madison and had her own show,she till used the same radio host name of "Hot Donna".

Eric had been teaching third grade in a school in a Madison elementary school for about a year now, and he absolutely loved it. He and Donna had gotten married their senior year of college and were approaching their third year of marriage . They had no kids yet,but planned to have some in the future.

Fez had moved overseas to England with Sapphire_, _he became a successful personal shopper and hairdresser, while Sapphire went to school for art and gemology. She now designed and hand made all types of jewelry including rings,bracelets,earring and necklaces,which she sold in her own shop.

They had been married for a year and a half and were expecting their first child a boy, who was due to be born in about a month. Fez was really excited about the baby and had been sending the gang letters and photographs about it. Fez owned his own hair shop and his clients also used his personal shopping skills as well.

Kelso had enrolled into the police academy soon after graduation. He was surprisingly very good at his job as a policeman and had risen through the ranks. Through his experience as a cop,he'd matured emotionally and had stopped his player ways. He met and married a girl named Brooke, a librarian who worked out of the point place library, two years into his police career. They were expecting their first child, a baby girl, in about four months.

He was very excited about the upcoming birth of his daughter. His wife had a feeling that he was probably going to spoil her. Kelso was also doing very well in his career he had just been promoted to detective and would be taking a position in Chicago. As soon as the baby was born they would be moving, Brooke had also been offered a school librarian position.

As for Hyde and Jackie. Hyde was reunited with his birth father, , an African American man, named William Barnett, a year after graduating high school. Hyde was reluctant at first to meet his birth father but with Jackie and Kitty Foreman support, he was urged to meet him.

His birth father owned a chain of record stores, and ended up giving Hyde control of one of the stores located in point place. A few months later he met his half sister Angie, they didn't get along at first but now had a normal brother-sister relationship. Together they'd raised enough money to open a second store in Madison,where Hyde currently worked, while Angie managed the point place store.

Jackie had graduated from high school and had taken an internship at a news station. Her personality and hard work, helped her move up the ladder from weather girl to women newscaster. She worked as a newscaster for four years, until she was offered a talk show position by a network in Madison. She had hosted her show for about two years now.

She had commuted from Point Place to Madison, until Hyde opened the new store. He and Jackie had then moved to Madison,not too far from Donna and Eric. Though they weren't married,they were happy together and loved each other just as much as any married couple. They had a one year old daughter, Emma.

Hyde was unsure at first about being a dad. Emma wasn't planned and with his own background with his mom and step dad,then eventually taken in by the Foreman's. He didn't exactly have the confidence that he would be a great dad. In fact he and Jackie experienced some rough times in their relationship during that time,because Hyde started to pull away from Jackie.

But when he laid eyes on the baby girl as Jackie held her in her arms, after giving birth. He instantly fell in love with the smaller version of Jackie. Emma had Jackie's eyes and features, but one look at her curly hair and her smile, and you knew she was also Hyde's too.

He would do anything for his girls, and just like her mother, Emma had Hyde wrapped around her little finger. He loved them both so much and was planning on proposing to Jackie. Although he'd always ranted about the institution of marriage,he wanted to show Jackie that he would be there for her,and Emma,for as long as he was alive.

Falling in love with Jackie had changed his entire life, for the better. She wasn't just his soon to be wife ,and the mother of his daughter. She was his best friend, his confidant,the person who got him, and loved him despite his interpersonal flaws, and though together they were an unlikely pair. They were a pair that would last a lifetime.

* * *

**A/n:** So that's it I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**- PessiRom  
**


End file.
